Tuesday
Tuesday Simmons is one of the protagonists of Carole and Tuesday. General Information Tuesday Simmons (チューズデイ Chūzudei) is voiced by Kana Ichinose in Japanese and Brianna Knickerbocker in the English dub. Her singing voice is provided by Celeina Ann. Tuesday’s birthday is on June 10th, and she is 17 years old. She was born in Hershell City, Mars, and currently resides in Alba City, Mars. http://caroleandtuesday.com/chara/ Physical Appearance Tuesday has long, wavy blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her forehead is covered by bangs. Her skin is pale and lightly freckled, and her cheeks are often pink. She often wears a white frilly dress and typically dresses in a very girly, Lolita-like fashion. Personality Tuesday is soft, shy and introverted. She is the polar opposite of her confident and outgoing music partner, Carole. She often lets people take advantage of her and gets scared easily. Due to her upbringing in a wealthy and sheltered home, she lacks informal communication and socializing skills. In episode 7 she admits to Carole that she wants to be like her. She has low self-esteem and views herself as a burden, but Carole assures her that she's not. Despite being timid at times she resolves to be optimistic and always looks for the bright side in things, and doesn't recognize the brightness in herself. Tuesday secretly has an insane, aggressive side but only a severe action can trigger it, like when Ertegun bastardized her music, and she reacted by literally starting a fire (based on his insults that she should burn her song because it was worthless). She felt awful after she realized what she had done but Carole consoled her. She feels immense guilt for the slightest of actions. History Tuesday was the daughter of a famous politician, Valerie Simmons. She was bad at studies and implied to be bullied which caused her to drop out of school. She moved to Alba City by jumping aboard a train, but unfortunately it was one that transported cattle and the goats attempted to eat her songbook. While she was exhausted walking and her suitcase had been stolen, she heard Carole play her keyboard and the music moved her to tears. Her reaction shocked Carole and she attempted to explain her feelings about the music, however a guard yelled at Carole that playing music was prohibited in the area and chased both the girls away until they reached Carole's flat. There, after introducing themselves to each other, they wrote "The Loneliest Girl" and performed it. Later, she and Carole snuck into the Immigration department to play with the piano and Roddy filmed it. This viral video is what kickstarted her fame. Trivia * Her mother is Valerie Simmons, a politician. * She might have been born on a Tuesday. * Tuesday is a school dropout. * She is a fan of Crystal. * She can't cook and she burnt some Mars dumplings in a job. * Her guitar is a Gibson acoustic guitar. * Tuesday’s older brother is a fan of her music. * She had a crush on Kyle, but gave up on him after she saw him kissing the news reporter. * Her hobbies include reading and sleeping. * Her birthday is 10 June Gallery IMG 20190617 160256.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Blonde Category:Wealthy Category:Musicians Category:Mars Brightest Contestants